charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Brook Preschool
In 2005, Wyatt Halliwell was placed in preschool at Robin Brook, a regular preschool located in San Francisco because his mother Piper was concerned about him having a normal life rather than having him secluded in Magic School. Robin Brook appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the series - Imaginary Fiends (interior and exterior), Desperate Housewitches (interior only) and Vaya Con Leos (exterior only). Vicus While enrolled at Robin Brook, Ms. Henderson, a teacher at the preschool, called the Manor to alert Piper about how Wyatt appeared to only be talking to himself and not playing in groups with other children. After a demon attack when Ms. Henderson called, Piper then called her husband Leo Wyatt and he went to the preschool to see if everything was alright regarding Wyatt. At the school, Leo and Ms. Henderson discussed the situation involving Wyatt and his behavior; Ms. Henderson ensured Leo that how Wyatt talks to himself and plays alone is not exactly normal but there was nothing to be concerned about. The two enter the classroom and see how Wyatt appears to be playing alone and talking to himself, Ms. Henderson tells Leo that his been like that since he started at the school. A demon known as Vicus is then seen talking to Wyatt, who tells the child that he enjoys their conversations and that he has a secret - that nobody else can see him. Vicus sought to gain the trust of the child so that Wyatt would give him his Wuvey, a teddy bear, so that he could curse it, rendering Wyatt evil in the future. Concerned about Wyatt, his behavior and magical abilities, Leo tell Ms. Henderson that he is going to take Wyatt home just to be safe. Vicus then tells the child that he has to go but he will be back. At the Manor, Leo and Piper discuss the ramifications of placing Wyatt in a normal school like River Brook, Piper states that when complications like this occur they should just let them play out for the sake of Wyatt, but Leo is still concerned about his powers. After Wyatt exhibits the same behavior at the Manor, Piper casts a spell to find out what is really going on with the child and his future self appears. Wyatt from the future is able to see that Vicus is actually talking to his younger self and alerts Piper, Phoebe and Paige about it. Vicus succeeds in gaining Wyatt's trust, acquired the teddy bear and Wyatt from the future transformed into an evil version of himself. Thinking destroying Vicus was the key to changing Wyatt back to his good self, the girls made a potion and vanquished Vicus, but Wyatt still was evil. Leo then realized that the key to changing Wyatt back was gaining his trust, after talking to little Wyatt, Wyatt gives Leo his Wuvey and the curse if broken, Wyatt returns to his normal self. Mandi and the Possessor Demons After the situation involving Vicus was rectified, Wyatt continued preschool at Robin Brook. In Fall of 2005, after the Charmed Ones faked their death a few months prior after the demon Zankou stole the Book of Shadows and took on new personas taking on the aliases of the Halliwells' cousins, the preschool put on a play, Cinderella, for the children's parents and Wyatt was set to portray one of Cinderella's foot men and a pumpkin. Piper, under the alias Jenny Bennett, grew somewhat concerned about the possibility that Wyatt may use magic during the play. At River Brook while changing Wyatt into his costume to see if it fits, "Mandi", a room mother at the preschool, noticed Wyatt was fidgeting as Piper tried to place him in his foot man costume. "Mandi" noticed that there was still a needle in the costume sticking Wyatt, Piper was surprised to learn the needle was in the costume. "Mandi", believing Piper was Jenny, then comments on how its alright that she isnt doing that well with Wyatt due to being a distant cousin of Wyatt's and tells Piper that another costume - a Pumpkin - has to be made. "Mandi" then takes Wyatt to practice for the play and we learn that she is possessed by an Possessor Demon - she makes the foot man costume disintegrate and says to Wyatt "Our little secret, shhh." The Possessor Demon took control of "Mandi's" body in an attempt to gain Wyatt's trust (so that he uses his powers around her) with the intent on using him to turn Wyatt evil, resurrect the Source from the Demonic Wasteland and raise Wyatt as their own. Annoyed with how the other mother's get to spend time with their kids at the play and how "perfect" "Mandi" appears to be, Piper seeks a magical assist from the Book of Shadows to make a pumpkin costume for Wyatt but Leo tries to remind her of the personal gain issue and reminds Piper of how she wanted a normal life; Piper than chooses to make the costume herself stating, she will make the best damn costume and make "Mandi" sorry for messing with her. Piper then stays up all night to finish the costume for Wyatt. She is still concerned however due to how everyone at the school thinks she is really Wyatt's distant cousin and not his real mother. At Robin Brook, Piper is proud of the costume she made, but then "Mandi" tells Piper that the decided mice costumes would be better; she and Piper look at Wyatt in his pumpkin costume playing with a helicopter, he drops the helicopter and Wyatt begins to cry. "Mandi" then says that maybe he is upset because of "the green thing on his head". Piper says she thinks that Wyatt should wear the costume but then two other mothers come and side with "Mandi" and state this isn't about what Piper wants, its what's best for Wyatt. They also comment on how Wyatt has had such a difficult time "losing his mother" and that "they don't want him to be traumatized even more". The women comment on how its okay that Piper (Jenny) is having a difficult time with Wyatt due to how she isn't really Wyatt's mother and "Mandi" says she can whip a mouse costume up for Wyatt "in a jiffy" but Piper says she can do it. "Mandi" insists on making the costume. Piper than suspects that something is definitely up with "Mandi" and when Leo calls her about needing help with Billie, Piper states she wants to vanquish her. Piper then goes back to the Manor to find no one home. While Piper is gone, "Mandi" and Wyatt (who is now in a mouse costume) sit down for lunch and Mandi opens his lunch bag pulling out a sandwich and tells Wyatt he doesn't want to eat a "dry old sandwich" his "guardian" made and conjures a cookie for Wyatt instead. Wyatt then said "mommy" and "Mandi" comments on how she knows he misses his mommy and that she loves when Wyatt uses his magic. She tells Wyatt to orb the "poo poo sandwich" into the garbage; he uses his power and orbs it away. Knowing she know has Wyatt's trust, the two teleport to Magic School where she proceeds with her plan. Piper arrives back at Robin Brook looking for Wyatt and notices he isnt there. She asks another mom where Wyatt is and she tells her that "Mandi" signed him out and left with him, Piper than looks around the room and sees that "Mandi" left with Wyatt but didn't take her own son with her. Piper is disgusted that she didn't realize sooner that Mandi was possessed. In Piper's mind, Mandi was too perfect to be true -- a classic sign of demonic possession. At Magic School "Mandi" then cast a spell to bring back the Source, telling Wyatt to put his finger in the chalice because it will "make really neat magic"; Wyatt sealed the spell by putting his finger in a chalice. The Source then appears. The Charmed Ones orb to Magic School and use a spell to eject the Possessor Demon from Mandi, and vanquish both her and the Source shortly afterward. Back at Robin Brook all the children's parents gather and sit to watch their kids in the play. Piper, Leo and baby Chris arrive and take a seat to watch Wyatt in his pumpkin costume while Leo takes a video camera out and records their son. Mandi is shown watching the kids, looking somewhat shaken and confused. Piper is then shown holding Chris and looking at Wyatt, who smiles, with proudness in her eyes and a smile on her face as Leo says "nothing gets more perfect than this." This is the last time Robin Brook is seen. Known Employees *Ms. Henderson Interior Robin_Brook_Interior2.jpg Robin_Brook_Interior.jpg|The interior of the school - Wyatt looking at an invisible Vicus Note *Robin Brook serves as the location of the daycare center that Piper and Leo consider placing Wyatt in during season 6 in the episode The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell. While at the daycare center, one of the mom's who watches over the other kids notes that the daycare center serves as a precursor for children to get into Adleberry Preschool and then Hoskins Elementary. Piper is determined to ensure Wyatt has a normal life so she wants to have the center provide daycare for the child but the other mom is concerned about how Wyatt "doesn't play well with others" and chooses to play alone rather than in groups. After Wyatt orbs out of the school back to the Manor and the situation with The Headless Horseman at Magic School, Piper and Leo decide to place Wyatt in daycare at the Magic School rather than the regular daycare. Robin_Brook_PiperPaige.jpg|Phoebe and Paige arrive at the day care Robin_Brook_Preschool2.jpg|Wyatt sits alone in the corner at the day care Robin_Brook_Preschool1.jpg|Wyatt orbs out of the day care Category:Charmed Universe Category:Locations Category:Season 6 Category:Season 8